1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode module, more particularly to a light emitting diode module having a latching component for conveniently installing the light emitting diode thereon or unloading the light emitting diode therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device for transforming electricity into light. When a current flows through a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes combine to generate light. LEDs are small, inexpensive, with low power requirements and an extremely long working lifetime under specific conditions; more and more LED modules with different capabilities are being developed. However, the LEDs are sensitive to temperature and may be permanently damaged by excessive temperatures. High temperature performance of LEDs is an adverse aspect of LED technology that has not been satisfactorily resolved. As the LEDs are used for a long time and more power is added to the LEDs, heat generated by the LEDs must be quickly removed therefrom to prevent them from becoming unstable or being damaged. Accordingly, LED modules with heat dissipation devices are needed.
Generally, the LED modules have thermal management components with good heat dissipation qualities. Usually, the LED usually has a smaller volume and it is different to secure the LED to the thermal management component.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED module having a latching component for conveniently installing the LED thereto or unloading the LED therefrom.